A new love
by aeriskiller
Summary: What will Lucius do when he learns of Narcissa's betrayal and will he ever love again.


_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters except my own OC,**_

**_this story contains slash/yaoi which is male/male action if you do not like please do not read_**

_**It was late but inside the walls of Riddle Manor there was a commotion amongst the deatheaters someone in their ranks had been found as a traitor and several of the men and women thought they know exactly who it was, they had been suspicious for a while but never voiced their opinions knowing to do so would only bring pain and possible death.**_

_**So here they were gathered in the audience room waiting to see the apparent traitor, some like Bellatrix Lestrange where eagerly waiting for the sweet torture session that was sure to come, they had only been gathered less than ten minutes when their lord entered and took his seat.**_

_**"I called this meeting because it came to my knowledge that we have a traitor in our ranks, you all know the punishment of betrayal so it came as a surprise when Severus informed me of the situation" by now the deatheaters where getting confused, if Snape wasn't the traitor then who was?**_

_**As if in answer to their thoughts the dark lord turned to the guards at the door "bring her in" less than a minute later the guards returned dragging someone between them, all the deatheaters could make out was the shock of blonde hair peeking out from beneath the hooded robe.**_

_**Standing up the dark lord took a few steps forward before bringing his wand up "crucio!" **_

_**Her screams echoed through the halls of the Manor, a reminder to all that betrayal would not be tolerated.**_

_**"My lord I swear I was always loyal to you I only wished to..." "SILENCE!" anger prominent in the Dark Lords crimson eyes, "Narcissa Malfoy you have commited the most heinous betrayal possible", turning to face his followers he focused on a lone figure, "Lucius, how does it feel to know your wife was screwing another man, a man who would see us all dead, a man old enough to be even MY grandfather?, Lucius? how does it feel to know your wife was screwing Albus Dumbledore?"**_

_***back in Hogwarts***_

_**Albus Dumbledore was pacing his office, he'd just sent Severus back to his rooms after his report, he didn't know who had told Tom but he'd lost a valuable tool when Narcissa was killed, he had never particulary cared for her but she'd been attractive enough and was talented in bed which was fine with him seeing as Minerva wouldn't even look at him after she found out that the Potter boy was destined to die, what bothered him most though was the fact that Narcissa had been able to get information that Severus could not.**_

_**"Well there's nothing to do about it now I just wish she'd lasted long enough to tell me what the important information was" he looked at Fawkes, Narcissa had long since mentioned that she found that Tom had a mate, if only he could find them then perhaps he would be able to bring them to the light side perhaps even use them to control Tom effectively ending the war, then he would be free to worm his own way into control.**_

_**The Forbidden Forest was quiet, the only noise, the sound of muffled hooves as the Centaurs moved around amongst the darkened trees, it was one such Centaur who witnessed the bright flash that suddenly enveloped the forest, closing his eyes the aged centaur waited, opening them only upon hearing the rustled leaves, looking around he noticed two young men laying face down on the forest floor, acting quickly he gently picked them from the ground, carefully placing one on his back and carrying the other in his arms "It is against Centaur custom to interfere with man, but I believe the circumstances shall allow for it this once" he spoke softly to the young silver haired man in his arms, they were both unconcious from what he could see, nothing some rest wouldn't sort.**_

_**"The Man's a Buffoon!" Albus Dumbledore was irate the Minister was not listening, this was supposed to have been easy, all those years of playing the wise kindly old man should have made the minister pliable, easy to mould and shape so as to get the desired effect, damnit the man should have been more than happy to believe that Harry Potter was mentally unstable and therefor needed constant supervision by Dumbledore but instead the man is relying on those damned blood wards, this was problematic and if he didn't fix this then things were going to get very messy.**_


End file.
